Puppy Love
by SpillietehInkie
Summary: It's all about totally adorable animals, stupid purple - thank god that ain't pink - cards, a baka gun and a bunch o' lurrrve. RukaxHotaru two-shot R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy Love**

… **It's a sister story to Light-chan's adorable little one-shot called "Notes and Papers" yes, I am **_**shamelessly**_** advertising it…:P and yes, I also did this that fateful Music class… when I was supposedly listening. haha. **

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

* * *

Part One of Two:

* * *

When, by precisely 12 noon that day, a cute little hamster positioned itself in front of her holding up a glittery _purple_ – _thank god that ain't __**pink**_ – card that read:

**Hotaru. Be my Valentine!! 3 **

… Imai Hotaru decided she had had _enough_.

Really now, in just 4 hours since all the _chaos_ had started at around 8 that morning, she's been visited by…

1 turtle a very _slow_ one…

4 rabbits all of which very nearly destroyed her little cabbage throwing experiment by eating all the cabbages…

3 love birds that managed to poop on one of her MNFiLwN machines (Make Natsume Fall In Love With Mikan)

2 owls her reason for scrubbing the dratted machine for an hour as the two cute but annoyingly nocturnal animals all but slept on her Mikan doll, putting it out of commission…

And…

A goldfish. In it's bowl of course, dragged by a scruffy Chihuahua with big bulgy eyes and a shaking form.

And _all_ brought the same message…

**Hotaru. Be my Valentine!! 3**

And seriously, it was starting to _tick. Her. __**OFF!!**_

"…Hotaru-chan?"

A smooth black eyebrow twitched. Great. Just what she needed.

_BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!_

A distraction. That, unfortunately for its victim, happened to be Sakura Mikan.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan squealed, rubbing her head which was starting to bruise. The Imai girl glanced at her coldly and then back at her gun and then to the tiny hamster that was still there, holding up the – _damned_­ – card. Unluckily for her, Mikan noticed it too.

"_Awwwwww_" she squealed, picking up the small animal that instantly snuggled her neck. "What's this?" she asked, gently plucking the purple rectangle from the creature's paws.

**Hotaru. Be my Valentine!! 3 **

Mikan looked from the hamster to Hotaru to the card and back to the hamster again. slowly, a big muschievous grin spread across her face.

"HOTARU HAS A -"

_BAKABAKABAKA! _

Knockout!

Two words were left unsaid.

_-secret admirer_.

…or is it really _that_ secret?

* * *

Hotaru's purple eyes narrowed in annoyance as she let the unconscious girl sleep on her bed.

_

* * *

_

He is

SO DEAD_. _

**

* * *

**

So it's a two-shot… what the heck is wrong with this author?! This is like… too short!! –Excuse the pun- …erm. Okay. I know I should be focusing on my other story but… yeah. This was too good to resist. Haha. Kidding. I know it sucks big time. XD Rest assured, I will around finishing TsoL…eventually.

**Actually, I'm a bit busy with school and… life… so… erm… I shall be taking a break. If it's a long one or a short one I don't really know right now but I'll be back… oh come on, it's not like you people will miss me or anything… so yeah. **

**See yah soon people… hopefully. **

**-Spillie- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppy Love**

…**Dedicated to ALL OF YOU. –Passes pizza around- ILY all. Like… seriously. Well then… go on and read the story. : D knock yourselves out. **

**-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-**

**

* * *

**

Part Two of Two:

* * *

…he knew it.

From the moment his door _exploded_ – freaking hell, it EXPLODED – right before his very eyes… he knew…

He was so **DEAD**.

So, freaking _dead_.

He didn't even have to hear the word that escaped the purple-eyed hellion's – … a _very hot_ purple-eyed hellion but then again, he'd _never_ admit that… - lips.

"Ruka."

But then again, that affirmed his utter demise. Who knew that _death by baka gun_ was possible?

"Wait!! I can explain… I think…" the last part was mumbled out but what the hell, he valued his life.

Hotaru lowered her gun – bazooka, actually – and regarded him with a frosty glare.

"What's with all the notes and animals?" her voice was monotonous and cold.

Ruka frowned. "You didn't like it?" he stared at the quivering bunny beside him. It was munching on a very familiar card out of sheer nervousness.

Hotaru frowned and slung the big black bazooka on her shoulder. "As a matter of fact, no I didn't. It is _very_ distracting, not to mention _highly disastrous_ to my creations."

Ruka looked like he was going to cry.

And then… Koko happened.

"Of course I like it you _dimwitted boy_! I like _you_! I don't know _why_, don't know _how_ but the hell, for some reason… I actually _like you_! GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD!"

The boy said, grinning from ear to ear behind the suddenly livid looking girl.

"_KOKO!!_" she roared, not bother to aim and fire, simply swinging her deadly weapon around and smacking the boy on his head.

"YOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!" Koko yelled, ducking and running away from the very, very, VERY angry Hotaru. "_Someone had to say it sometime!!_" he shouted behind his shoulder, ducking when he head a loud kaboom – _BAKA!! _– behind him.

His laugh echoed across the hall.

"…you like me?" Ruka asked, a tinge of hope lacing his tone. Hotaru stiffened and didn't bother turning around.

"Hn." She scoffed, walking out the door.

"Wait!!" Ruka called out, running after the girl. He skidded in his tracks and swung around to come face to face with Hotaru. She glared at him, but the boy noticed that it wasn't as harsh as the usual.

"Will you be my valentine Hotaru?" he asked, a blush staining his cheeks.

Hotaru blinked… slowly, once, then, again. "…okay." She allowed a small smile to grace her lips for a second before sliding back into her emotionless façade.

"Get out of my way stupid." She walked passed the surprised animal lover and then, stopped.

"Meet me at the dining area at 7." She mumbled, heading towards her room.

Ruka grinned widely and walked back into his room.

_So you like me, huh? _

**

* * *

**

IT IS DONE!! -celebrates- I have achieved status of TOTAL LOSER!! Haha. This thing will probably have a sequel… well, if you guys want one anyway... that much is seen from the last line – which ticked me off to no end because I had absolutely no idea how to end this dratted thing until that 5 worded line popped into my weird head – and so on and so forth- so there. I'm rambling here, deal with it. Haha. It sucks big time I know but I couldn't get it out of my mind and so I had to put it up here and stuff. Call it impulsiveness.

**Hotaru and Ruka… totally OOC here. I apologize. But oh well. See yah! **

**-Spillie-**


End file.
